Even Just One Day
by Itzmeall
Summary: [RP Collaborative] A day with her spend, it was worth it, but it is all too quick to be in fact. I wish it would be better for us.


**Pairing :** Itzmeall's OC [Zarien/Male Anthropomorphic Zoroark] x Breedixis' OC [Mia/Female Anthropomorphic Serperior] (DeceptionShipping)

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **-"I don't own Pokémon, except me and Breedixis' thoughts and ideas that makes the story."**

 **-"I Will Never Leave You" belongs to Rhoderick Ramos Santos.**

* * *

 **Even Just One Day**

* * *

 _Zarien's POV_

* * *

I'm Zarien, Zarien DenDroid.

Well not much to say to me, but I'm a good person to know with, I'm 23 years old, and like me I should have a job, but I can't, wanna know why?

I don't need to...

My life started when I was a little Zorua, I love helping friends and family whether they need help. I was born with a rich family who helps people outside the world, my father is a handful Zoroark and my mother is a beautiful Shiny Zoroark.

Between my family, I love them deeply, concerning each other's help and helping others is in our nature. My dad is so rich that he even build his mansion on the hills in Nimbasa City, Unova, having billions... make that trillions of money!

I asked my father that why we had that such money, and he replies that because that he was always lucky on the markets. Like I didn't even know what that means, but I'm sure it is worth it.

So continuing on with my life, my dad is supposed to be a Soldier, ranking a Brigadier General, now he is an ex-Black Ops, retired from his work for such a mid-aged man, being part of the military is cool, but my dad wouldn't allow it, because that he say that I can't take that path to my future, so pretty much I didn't reason with him.

But I asked him to train me and get stronger like him. He accepts and we began training...

Passing more than 15 years of training, my dad is really impressed by my skills and strength, when I was 14 years old I evolved to my final form, Zoroark.

I pretty much over passed the strength of my father, and he's proud of me, being at this form now, being buffed is cool but it is for my personal gain, I am incredibly strong, so strong that my attacks can literally kill anyone, but, I won't use that for nothing, just when something is not right and obviously to defend myself.

When I was young, I went to school, and made friends too, but I ignored some of them, not just by fame and all, also for my money, what do you expect for people who wants to make friends with a rich guy like me?

For all those years, Elementary, Middle and High School, I went to many circumstances, and pretty much I passed every year level, and surprisingly I was always the Valedictorian of my schools, which I was incredibly smart and my parents were so proud of me, and I can't take much of this things I earned, I just did my best in everything

When I graduated High School, I went to aims on what can I do with my life, and exactly I asked my father that how he gained much money. It was so much that he even own a private banker and stored it far out of the region.

Next thing is that my father told me that his methods are Stock Markets. I and my father pretty much talked about it and to think about it, I asked my father what is that. He always says that it is like a casino, where you bet money for a higher take-out, and Stock Markets are more of a risk of losing money.

I asked if I can use those methods of his, which he didn't complain about it. I went to some stores and libraries to purchase and borrow specific books.

Going on it for 3 years, I've gotten successful with Stock Markets, which I compelled money to bet and the good thing is that the money I invested increases its return rate, for instance at my first try, I stock in $10 million, and the following days the annual return is over 80%, quickly I withdraw it and got $18 million.

So much for my first turn, I was an anonymous person in that. So proceeding, I went to other companies, and mostly, I can prefer to compensate the people in-charge of companies, they sell out huge major shares and it is over 100%, before I could do such things, I bet my money to those specific companies, the company's shares the money percentage of the shareholders, and I was one of them, but quickly I deposited the cash after it is increased, and pretty much the others' went down to negative (-) 6% to -30%.

Continuing with this method, completely almost the companies I've invested gone bankrupt, repeatedly, I've gained more to stock markets until I get the hang of it.

When now I'm 23 years old, I've gotten more than $5 billion of the money, and hell how can I use that much money, so quickly I brought a private unknown island far from the world, and pretty much I built a huge safe, which I placed all the money in there, with the safe contains $4.5 billion, and I deposited my $100 million on my private bank account to buy whatever I could buy and the rest I donated it to charity, like what I did what our family did for the people.

My father and my mother went to a summer village in Coastal Kalos, I purchased a mansion for them, which I came there to surprise them and which they are completely surprise, obviously.

I told them what happened with my life, and pretty much my parents are proud of me, for dealing such a huge risk of my life, and now I am on the same measure as my dad, they said that they want to live alone to keep on a low profile, so I quickly hugged them and brought them to the mansion I bought and soon I will leave and said that I'll keep in touch with them, and so they did.

Every monthly I e-mailed them from what happened in them, I talked to them through video contact, and pretty much living together and loving each other.

And that is much about it, so together with some trainings and troubles in life, I've went to a College University and pretty much my intellect remains intact and I'm, again, the Valedictorian of my University. Even hell I know everything and I can much go and participate to a job without a problem.

Most of the people knows me, and pretty much one of these is that people knows I'm a rich person, and much of the girls are all overly close to me but I ignored them and to try for them to get less attached to me and the guys tried to mess with me cause I look tough, so I did mess with them, but they don't give up and keep on fighting with me, I didn't held back and fought them dangerously and getting them to a hospital, having such minor to major injuries, which I didn't complain, their parents complained to me of why did I do their sons, which I obvious I replied that they fought with me for no good apparent reason and brought that punishment upon themselves. I almost got expelled and with a rough talk with the principal and the administrator of the school, they bought it and they warn me not to do it again, which I shrugged and said that if those guys do it again, rather I still fight back and prepare them for their funeral.

After I graduated College, my friends and I discussed our thanks and stories on what happened in our whole College years and soon we talked over our jobs and wants in life discussing their dreams to be successful persons; and once they asked me what I'll do in life, I answered that I have my methods to live life. And in the end, we all parted ways and they went to other regions to work for themselves, but hey, they'll still get in touch with me.

So going back, I'm 23 years old, and still single. Seeing all girls wanted to go out with me, whom I respectfully declined, some of them where gold diggers and some of them were sluts for my money, I'm not interested with them. Seeing such a buffed, well-trained, smart rich guy doesn't mean that you'll get in touch with a girl already at that state, even yeah I could do that, but I wanted for a girl to be in love with me.

To start a true relationship with her, the one that will support, give and show together the best of our abilities, and together living as a functional lovers.

Now I live in Roshan City, Unova, still the same region. I began to look in some real estates in the place and I found a good home and bought it.

I brought a Casa Marbrisa Mansion near the cliffs and beaches which costs an estimated prize of $27 million approximately, together with the land covers the area, expensive furnitures, a Jacuzzi, a swimming pool, a beach at the back of my house, a garage can hold up to 6 cars, and a Helipad. I just grabbed a suitcase of my clothes as I moved in, seeing some things still missing for me.

I went to an international auction only held in the Sinnoh Region in Canalave City, in there I used 10% of my money to buy all jewellery, since people betting higher sums of money but I stand out the most. After that, I made spaces in some rooms of my mansion and bought all instruments I can buy, since I love music, then music is my life.

I travelled to the Kalos region by a private plane and gone for a small vacation. Meeting some of my friends along the way, we had a little reunion and hanged out for a while. While I was there, I went to Agusta Central Calos Company and bought an Agusta Grand A109S Helicopter, which I ordered colored yellow black. And I bought a supercar, a Matte Black SSC Tuatara at the SSC Coastal Kalos Company, since I requested for it to be shipped back at my home, I decided to my stay for a little while and I flew by my Helicopter back home.

I arrived for a few days since I need to refuel my helicopter from airports to airstrips. And after for a few days, a truck arrived with my car on it, I signed in some papers and paid it through micro-transactions and me and the driver unloaded it from the back.

I went to local custom car shop and customized it. Increased its horsepower from 1350 to now a total of 2365, replaced and increased performance of breaks, turbocharger, engine, suspension, transmission, and supercharger and the more. I also added some spoilers and a hood on top. I customize its tires for all-terrain and added upgrades like it is now bulletproof and spike-proof and a cool looking decals and custom paintjob which can change color when you look in a different angle, in short it is an almost-illegal street racing car from the looks.

I went back home after that, but I ran up with some cops, analyzed my car and said good to go, when I thought they recorded the plate no. in case this car gets a bounty. So going back to my home, the fences of my land are steel titanium bars under the titanium walls, about the height of 15 meters, which each bar are 7 meters apart circling the place of my home, and activated its horizontal red laser grid which each of the lasers thickness is about 5 inches big and more powerful than Gamma Rays, I arrived at the gate and the laser grid gate automatically opened since the gate is a tracker motion sensor and I and my car have a small bug-like sized tracker as the key to open the gate, I drove in and parked the car in front of my house.

Going inside my house and walked around until I arrived at my living room. Man, maybe this rich I am is not this much fun, I should throw a party or some sort with my friends, but damn they've gone to other regions.

I've mope in the kitchen and got myself a bowl of macaroni salad and a bottle of juice, and went back to the living room and watched movies on my 200 inch, curve IMAX flat screen TV on the ceiling.

In the night, as the movie was finished also my food is empty, I shut the TV off and went to the kitchen and washed the dishes and dried it and placed it back at their respective dispensers, and walked back at my room and sleep.

* * *

I woke up this morning, and done some exercise in my house and its 7:30 AM, well there's not much left to do. Ugh...

* * *

 _Timeskip, 13 hours later..._

* * *

And it was night time, I used my SSC Tuatara and went driving around on the south part of the city, seeing some people talking and moping around, looking at me and my cat I drive by.

I want to go to some place so where I can relax for just a day. So I moped around south-eastern part of Roshan City. I stopped in for a gas, refuelling up my car with litters of go-juice, I looked around and waited for the car to be filled up.

The digital dial of the machine measuring the pouring litters of gas filling up the car and it stopped at 25 litters, and converting it to a total of $1000.

"Man, that's a lot, well it's a supercar anyways." I said, and returned the gas handler at the stand, I went to the cashier and paid a solid thousand bill. After that's done, I went back and got in the car and start it up.

I drove out slowly from the station and turned left and go, but a few meters away from the gas station, I was companied by some gangsters, 6 of them to be exact.

"Get out of the fucking car, man." The Lucario yelled.

 _'Oh what the fuck now!'_ I screamed in my head and I opened the door of my car and went out, my face really annoyed.

"Now, will you kindly get away from the car, and we won't deal with this the hard way." A Charizard said and pulled out a gun, a 9mm Pistol.

Taking a look at them punks: a Charizard, a Lucario, a Gallade, a Primeape, a Noivern and a Houndoom, with their own attires.

"Hmm, why don't you get for your own?" I said, my voice sounded kind for them, I don't want to deal this the hard way either. But what I say is a bit surrendering and they noticed this.

"This guy is just a pussy!" The Gallade exclaimed, and all of them laughed.

I looked at them and I smiled, and said. "Now, why don't you just get away, or else..." I spoke the last word with menace.

"Or else, what?!" The Houndoom said, and all of them grabbed their pistols and pointed at me.

"I just fucking warned you..." My voice threatening them and my hands went to my mane and at the speed of light I held my Dual Advanced Suppressed Desert Eagles .50 Cal. with Handle Pressure Sensitive Laser Pointers. I tightly gripped the handle of the gun and the lasers turned on and I pointed it to the Lucario and Houndoom.

"KILL THIS FUCKER!" The Noivern yelled, before they could fire, my eyes glowed blue and everything seems to slow down, I jumped to the side, and hit all the bastards, two bullets in each of their heads, bits of bones and blood splurged out from their heads and splattering around the road.

And as my eyes stopped glowing, everything returns to normal, the pricks I shot fell down, and surprisingly, the Primeape is still moving, I crouched to him and pointed my gun at his head.

"Fuck you, you fucking shit-" He coughed out blood as he speaks and I fired my gun at his head, leaving a hole in his head and it sprouted out blood for a short time.

"Stupid fuckers..." I whispered angrily, this is not supposed to be my fucking day. I stood up and got in my car and left the crime scene.

So, ignoring what just happened, I drove around for a little bit, and I thought to myself. _'When I'm this lonely, I should find a girl now...'_

I while I was driving, I thought to myself that I never much interacted with other girls, except for my mom, seriously, I shouldn't ignore them, well that just goes to show that I'm a oblivious guy, but I'm not in the topic for it. Interacting with girls is something I didn't really did, I was nervous to ask a girl for her name, or even worse or more than just her name.

I shook my head and continued driving.

I turned to another block and turned to my right and saw a wide alley leads to something surprising, I found a bar, or some sort. I drove my car and parked my car at the front of the building's lot. I got out of my car and looked at the sign, under the white looking outline of a Rapidash's head says "Vanilla Unicorn". And I could hear music emanating from the inside, I locked my car and activate its security, by activating its invisible electrical force field, it would be funny if some stupid hi-jacker tries to steal my car, they'll just be shock to death anyways.

Before I could go in, the Kecleon guard spoke to me. "I haven't seen you around before; you're new in this place?"

I stopped and scratched my head and he guard. "Yeah, I just moved here just about a month ago and decided to drive a little bit around the city until I arrive here."

"Well, if I we're you, just be careful around here in this parts, especially for a touch and rich guys like you here, people here are the things you don't expect." He warned.

"I got my eyes and ears around and rather I'm a dangerous man for them to mess with me, even ridiculously they won't see the day lights again." I showed menace in my voice.

"A'right." He says, sounding a bit afraid.

Noticing this, I quickly intervene. "Don't worry; I'm a nice person if you know me better..." I patted his shoulder with a smile, and he seems too smiled back.

I pulled back and asked. "What is this place? Just out of curiosity."

"Well, Vanilla Unicorn, this is a night strip club bar, there are only a few people here, since the entrance here is quite expensive but the girls here are the most you can 'get it on'." He says with a smirk.

I nodded and smiled, since this is a strip club, I might as well meet pretty gals here too.

"So, what's the payment?" I asked as my hand grabbed something in my mane.

"500 bucks." He says with a smirk. I pulled out my wallet and grabbed a thousand bill, and gave it to him.

"Keep the change, you might need it." I said.

He looked surprise as I showed him the cash, he slowly raised his hand. "Thanks man, go in the club." He says as he got the money, I nodded and went to the door. I hid my wallet back in my mane, checking if my dual Desert Eagle is there... mhhh... it's there.

Before I could enter, I was grabbed by his hand, and I faced him. "Hey thanks for this, next time you come back, you're free to go in every time." I smirked and I did handshake him and I proceeded in.

Seeing the inside is a few people maybe 13 or more people, different Pokémon roaming around the place. Some of them were talking, some of them were drinking and some of them were watching strippers dancing on the poles and on the table.

I roamed around the place and I stopped at the dancing runway, I sat down on some seats, there is a Gallade, Lucario, Azumarill and a Persian, standing and waiting at the stage for a stripper to come out.

I waited and I looked to the curtains and came out a Serperior. Looking at the beautiful Serperior, she was wearing a tight light-green skimpy bikini that almost matches her color, and her undergarments were almost visible to see her appendages, having such gracious, sexy body, she has a G-cup large bust, she has long sexy legs that any one will crave to touch, going to her waist having such an hourglass-shaped body, her green long hair reaches her body going down to her butt, behind her panties is that I could barely see her pussy, and it is somehow leaking a bit.

So in short, she's the prettiest and beautiful Serperior I've ever seen, maybe the sexiest gal in this strip club. Yup, that Kecleon guard was right, the girls here are the ones you can 'get in on'.

I looked to her and she spots me, she walked down the runway and closely approach me, I nervously said. "Hello there..."

She remained her focus at me with a seductive smile. "Hi handsome, you're new here, well you're lucky you made it, it's my turn to dance." She says and starting to dance on the pole.

Looking at her dancing so sexy and quite arousing, and at the same time, my heart begins to clench and hurt as I saw her, does my heart, is this... dense? I mean, yeah, we can't just get already at that relationship, we've just met... This is a strip club for fuck's sakes, people go here and get the gals and get it on.

I stood up and watched the dancing Serperior, graciously dancing and showing her bosom to the people, which they began throwing $10 and $20 bills. I went to my wallet and grabbed a few $1000 bills and hid it back at my mane, I stored the huge bills in my pocket, and I threw a $1000 bill at her, and then the audience glared at me.

The Serperior smiled and picked up the money and the rest, and she turned her focus to me and dancing sexily for me. I watched her gracefully dance, her cleavages rubbing against the pole and her camel toe rubbing against the pole, wetting it.

"Dance for me..." I said and threw a $1000 bill at her.

"Of course, and after this is done, maybe we could go somewhere more private." She smiled and grabbed the pole behind her back and flipped upside down on it. She angled her legs onto one side of the pole and swung around it gracefully, getting lower and lower to the floor with each spin as twenties were thrown onto the stage.

I grabbed another bill and threw it and said, "Can you remove your...?" I pointed to my chest, she smiles and she unclip her bra and threw it at me, before I could catch it, the Gallade jumped and caught it, I stood up and snatched it from him and I punched him to the face and he blasted and crashed to the wooden wall making a shaped hole of his body, I looked to the other spectators and they were in utter shock, maybe that'll get their attention and won't mess with me.

I returned and sat down, and she stopped looking surprised that I was that strong, but she shrugged it and smiled as she continues to dance.

"You're strong..." She commented, while she circles on the pole.

"Mm-hmm." I purred in thanks, without a doubt that I threw another $1000 bill and said, "Can you... uhhh...?" I nervously said, and pointed to her waistline.

She smiles, "Wow, don't worry handsome." She said, and she got off the stage and went to me and danced around me, she grabbed a hold of her panty, as remove it and dropped it to my face, seeing most of her body. I threw another 1000 bill and said, "A... private... dance?" I said and my hands are shaking right now.

"Come with me honey, and I'll let the real fun begin." She whispered into my ear sexily, I stood up holding her two-piece, and hugged her while we walked in one of the rooms, she led me to the corridor and arrived at room. She opened the door and the room was interesting, the floor is a bed with lots of pillows around and there's a couch in the middle. I got in and she closed and locked the door, and I sat on the couch.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything special you would like me to do in there?" She asked with a seductive smile as she swayed her hips. I smiled sheepishly and she sat on my lap, slowly my hand reaches for her body but I just can't. She notices my struggle, and she grabbed my hands and placed it on her hips, "Come on hun, I know you want too..." She said.

I just rubbed my hands on her hips up close to her breast, feeling it so smooth and soft, I rubbed my hand on her breasts and I moved the other one on her legs, she began moaning in pleasure on my actions, so much for my pleasure, I dug my hand in her camel toe and started to rub my claw against her pussy, I could feel the wetness from it, and I inserted a finger and wiggled it inside her. She moaned some more and my hand reached to her breasts and started pinching her nipple.

"Glad to see you're not nervous anymore..." She says and rubbed my head softly, I just grunted in pleasure and I sucked her nipple and dug my fingers deeper in her vagina. She kinda pinched my head, but not literally, just for sharing the pleasure. I stopped and went to her face, my lips capturing hers and going for a passionately kiss.

She moaned and her tongue ran in my mouth, capturing my tongue and every part of my mouth being licked and tasted. I kept on kissing her while groping her breasts, she rubbed my face and pushing it, trying to let go, I obliged to, and we separated from kissing, we breathe in heavily for air and I commented, "You kiss really good girl..."

"So do you, hun. I'm skilled with my mouth." She says and rubbed my neck, I could sworn what she said had another meaning but, meh...

I dove in, and kissed her again, and she obliged in kissing back, my hands trailed all over her body, touching every skin and cleavage on her, my other hand dug in her panties and I began inserting a claw in, my claws reaching her vaginal walls and she moaned in pleasure, but stopped by her hands trailed down and grabbed it.

I flipped her the other way and her pussy is on my face.

"Calm down honey... I want to try out you..." She rubs my dick behind my pants. I moaned softly as the pleasure runs through my body, even as a stripper like her, damn she's good. I began to eat her out while she rubs me more and more and I could her moan in pleasure. I heard her voice sounded erotic and I couldn't help but to quicken the pace and eating her out the best I can, she moans out more loudly and I intensified my work and she strokes my dick from behind the pants more quickly.

Then I stopped and unflip her until she's sitting on my lap.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking at the sexy green snake body of hers and went up to her eyes.

"Mia..." She says seductively and rubs my crotch.

"Zarien..." I said my name and stroke her cheek and I took in advance and kissed her. Delightedly she kissed back, going in for a passionate kiss and her long tongue swirls with mine, tasting each other and while my hands roamed around her body. I was getting a little excited and a little aggressive at the same time, I calmed down but my hands were stopped by hers.

"Calm down honey, we have all the time we need..." She said teasingly, I couldn't help but to giggle a bit, either this is my first time or rather just be enjoying this.

Looking at her hand still stroking the bulge in the pants, literally I felt a little aroused and my prick is not hard at all, it just took shape of it to my pants. Then I pointed down...

"Uhhh... can you uhhh?" I said pointing at my prick.

She just smiled and licks my cheek, and sank down to her knees leveling with my legs, I spread my legs apart for room and she rubs her hand at my prick, feeling the warmth of it. Then she handled my belt and my pants, unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my pants and opening the zipper and my boxer came to view, I didn't want to pull my pants off, but she rubs her hand at the boxers and she touched it and pulled it down and saw my dick.

Looking at my dick, well, I could feel proud of it, it was 10 inch big, and I could say 3 inch in diameter, and believably it is limp, it's just the warmth that is making it feel it is erect, she smiled lustfully and touched my dick, her hand wrapped around it and her eyes widened at the soft touch of my length.

"So, you're telling me that you're a virgin, yet you have this... and not hard at all but warm?" She giggled and enjoying rubbing it.

I giggled and said. "Well, I'm different from most people, I just trained myself to be such a dangerous man, maybe even more dangerous and I could say, maybe through training and eating a lot made me like this." I joked for a bit, but that's the point.

She began licking the tip of my cock and it twitched in excitement, unless I'm the one controlling it. "And you're the first person to touch it." I said.

She lifts her head facing me. "Why me?" She asked with her eyes half-lidded.

I answered. "You're the person who's different from most girls and it is not a good opportunity with it either, I denied every girl I know which they the one who asked me to."

She seemed to get the point and got a thousand bill and gave it to me. "How about we enjoy this night? Making sure this is your first time and many more..."

I shook my head and gave her the bill back. "You keep it, my beautiful Mia, you'll be needing it more than I do..." I smiled.

She smiled and got the bill, and then she began licking the tip of my cock at a slow pace, I moaned out feeling the pleasure on my dick.

"Do you want me to show you how skilled I am with my mouth?" She asked me, teasingly licking the side of my cock.

"Yes..." I said, rubbing her head.

Then she began to work, she began suckling my starting at the head, tasting it while jerking it, I leaned my head on the back of the couch, my head dazzling in pleasure. She sucks on my dick and her thin tongue wraps around the length, I felt it getting bigger as she worked and her head rising too.

"Ohhh my..." I moaned out while rubbing her head, with my eyes slowly looking down seeing her sultry face and got more to the initiative. She wrapped her tongue on the skin of my length as she bobbed her head and placing my dick in-between her breast.

"Ohhh..." I moaned out more and this time I pushed her head down with a little force taking more of my dick, she pushed herself down sucking more of my dick and rose up to the top as she began sucking the tip of my dick. She smiled at me and she was suddenly surprised at my dick, having a measure of 17 inches and 3.5 inch wide, she looked at my monstrous dick and she began suckling the tip of my dick and I moaned as I pushed her down, she sunk even deeper engulfing my cock even more until she swallowed 1/3 of my size, I could her hear gag at my organ deep in her mouth.

I asked nervously. "Can you... deep throat me?" I wanted to be a little interesting though, I've heard some of my friends have sex with their girlfriends and tried

I looked down, and I saw her eyes gleamed at the question, maybe she loves deep throating people. Her head raised up a bit as she sank down on my cock, she captured more of my cock as I felt the tip of my cock hitting deeper in her throat, it felt weird but good at the same time, she bend her head at an angle as she pushed her head on my dick even deeper. I looked at her eyes and saw... sadness, maybe she is forcing herself taking in my cock, and it is not her first time either too, but the looks of her she is turned on even more.

"Mia... ummm, it's okay if you can't take my cock, I'm okay with just blow me..." He said uncertainly as he rubbed her head.

She raises her head as my cock appeared covered with her salivas, her head made up to the head as she breathe in for air as thick strings of saliva are connected from her lips and my cock. "I can take it all honey, you just need to make me." She winks at me before sucking on my cock again, and began making lewd noises as she suckled my cock.

I pushed my hand on her head and making her suck my cock about the half of my size, which she succeeded and she began softly gagging. I thought of something for me and her to be more into it.

Then an idea snapped up into my head, I lifted up which made her yelp at the sudden, soon she's laying upside down with her hands supporting on my legs and her pussy facing my face, then soon I began licking her hot cunt as she began muffling moans of pleasure, I could see a lump on her neck as she fully engulfed my cock. Damn, she likes deep throat.

Then soon I began eating her out, as my tongue reached and plunged deep in her vaginal cavern, and I couldn't help but to moan too as she sucks vigorously on my cock, bobbing her head at an angle as my slid in and out of her mouth, I strongly licked my tongue deeper in her and she began making more loud suckling noises vigorously and her tongue licking and sucking my cock even more, and I followed the pace and licking deeper in her nether depths.

Strongly I licked her g-spot again and again which she gave off a muffled cry from sucking my cock and pleasurably it felt wonderful but no sense that I am not cumming at all due to the pleasure, maybe I had just taken extra time to train stamina and seriously I've never even touched my cock, when at times that my balls that is super itchy, it's totally like fire right there.

Soon with a little more licks and I thrust my tongue deep in her as she cried and soon a warm rush of liquids came on my tongue coating it and travelling through my mouth, soon I attempt to swallow them, which I did successfully to the last drop and truly tasted good.

As I have the feeling I've wanted more, soon diving in back and started licking her again which she cried all of a sudden, I quickly plunged my tongue deep in her canals licking her g-spot over and over again, and by the tell of her body shivering and moaning while sucking me, and deeper and deeper my tongue went in her and got comforted by her constricting walls, and soon she plunged to another orgasm. Rushing warm liquids pour out of her pussy as she moaned; I noticed that she came twice now.

Then she stopped and sliding my dick out of her mouth and she re-position herself and sat down at my legs while swaying her body a bit, looking at me seductively and smiling and she dove in for a kiss, and pretty much smooching, her tongue wanted entrance in my mouth and her access is granted, and we began swirling our tongues together and wow, for a snake, again, can be a good kisser.

Soon we separated in lack of air, panting heavily as she rubs her naked body to me and definitely was enjoyable.

"Glad you saved some for me, handsome." She teased, I curiously looked at her and after a few seconds I broke down into a smile which still the taste of her cum still linger in my mouth.

"Actually... I wanted more of you..." I said, and laid her down at the couch softly and spreading her legs to see her voluptuous thighs, her puckered hole and her wet pussy in my view and all for me. I began licking and sucking her again, she began moaning audibly and I penetrated her butthole with a finger wiggling it in her, and I got a sudden gasp for her and she continues to moan in my ears and her legs buckled around my neck and pushing my head and my tongue deeper.

And soon my tongue hits her g-spot again and again, she softly moans, like awww, I wanted to hear her voice. I slowly licked her g-spot and I pulled my finger out of her anus and traced my claw around the puckered ring.

"I wanna her you beg, Mia..." I said as I tease her by prodding her anus and pussy with my fingers.

"I... I... Please Zarien, please, mmmm... it feels so good..." She sensually said, and soon I heard that, I picked up the last pace and continue to drill her hole and licking her pussy well.

Soon she screamed and came out her cum. I happily lap up her cum and damn it taste good...

I sat up again and breathe in and out while she is panting heavily... Soon after a distortion of time had taken, she recovered from 1, 2, 3... 4 orgasms and she had a lot of stamina built in her.

She sat down beside me and smiled lovingly. "You ready for the main event?"

I nodded and laid down on the couch and my hard cock standing high and proud, she scooted closer to me as her position herself on top of my cock, the beautiful snake on top of me, she rub my lengthy cock feeling the warmth and throbbing of it.

When I realized... "Ummm..."

"Ummm, what?" She asked.

"I don't know if it will fit..." I said, well my cock measures a full 17 inches and that's like a foot and a half approximately!

"We could try..." She smiles as she rubs the tip on her pussy lips.

I gave no chance to give up and give it a shot. I grab her slim hips and slowly I pushed her down, the tip slowly prodded at her entrance and I gave a little force down and the tip of my penis penetrated her pussy, she gave off a small moan. I stopped for a bit, and she fixed her long green hair behind her and looks down at me with a smile. I push her down more and my cock felt sliding in her walls, it felt so good, and lost my virginity right here. Half the length of my cock is in her, she moans some more and I pushed her down more. Her pussy swallowed 3/4 of the size of my cock and damn she's right. I could hear her softly whimpering in pain, I stopped and asked concerning her.

She looked at me with a little smile. "I just need a moment to get used to it." She says and soon I slowly pushed down slowly, and soon a little more inches before it was completely in her, I slammed down my remaining length and she moaned loudly and she wiggle a bit feeling my large cock in her.

"Mmmm... Sooo... huge..." She says and I blush. I began rubbing her thighs and her womb area and he noticed that his dick had took shape on her skin, it is really big and weirdly he felt the tip of his cock hardly poking somewhere at the skin in her womb.

Soon I thrust in her and damn she's totally tight.

I began humping slowly, sliding my dick in and out of her, the huge length spreading much of her inside as she leaked her juices profusely. She moans again and again and she bounced up and down on my dick, and I faced her to me and kiss her as she began kissing back. My cock thrusts in and out of her warm folds and her slick walls pouring out her juices were coating my dick.

I move and push her down as I am now on top of her, I began thrusting in her harder and faster my dick is being swallowed even deeper. "Ohhh my... Faster!" She pleaded.

Soon I began thrusting faster and faster as she scream in pleasure and I bounce in deeper and my dick pounding her tight womb and she wrapped her hands around my back and lifted herself to me as my dick went in deeper. I started licking her nipples as she moans some more and soon I turned her around and sat down as she bounced on me and I grope her breasts.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" She screams as she came again, coating my dick with her juices even more.

I pushed her to the edge of the couch and the same time deeply and hardly thrusting in her as she scream loudly and I groped and pinched her breast hardly as she screamed in pain. I couldn't get enough as my dock continues to drill her insides; the tip of my cock is piercing the end of her womb. I pinched her nipples hardly which she screams in pain and a hint of pleasure, his other hand smacked and spanked her butt cheeks and the claws on the tip of his hands leaving nasty red claw marks and she bit her neck hardly not enough to bleed but to intensify the pain and pleasure.

"FUCK! YOU'RE ROUGH~" She screams in total pain and pleasure I bounced up and down harder and harder and she whimpered in pain. I wildly thrust in her, pinched her nipples harder at the point she's licking her milk, spanking her butt hardly and repeatedly and biting her neck harder as his sharp fangs almost penetrated her soft skin. She screamed loudly as she came, completely coating my dick in her white thick creamy cum I just banged her harder as her fluids continued to coat my cock with her endless screams.

...

After 15 minutes had passed, continuous of banging to my snake which she is moaning delightedly and she bounces herself up and down to my cock which is completely covered with her white warm cum. My cock began to swell from the skin and a surging feeling has begun to grow and grow and I felt myself eject a large bead of pre in her pussy.

"You getting close already?" She tried to taunt though the pleasure and pain.

I didn't reply but I thrusted madly and wildly in her, making her screaming to un-denied pleasure, she almost about to pass out, and with a few more fought thrust in her.

"TAKE IT ALL!" I screamed, and I deeply thrust in her, leaving my whole length in her uterus and womb, my cock twitch and sprayed out a strong, really huge amount of hot cum in her womb, my cock pulsate even more releasing my first and ever seeds in her awaiting womb.

She moaned in pleasure feeling that powerful cumshots came in her womb. I could see her womb filling up with my hot, luscious seeds and that she almost looked pregnant, I pulled out and I jerked my cock and more hot seeds came spewing out and sprayed more of his huge cumshot said on her body, to her legs, to her breast and her face, leaving with a really messy and cum-covered Serperior, he noticed that her pussy is spewing his seeds out, her womb trying to remove the excessive seed package, he inserted his cock back in her pussy and still his cock pulsate more of his seeds and continuing filling her womb to the brim.

"So... much... cum..." She says incoherently as she felt her uterus and womb being filled bloated full of my warm cum, she could moan out as I fill her to the brim. I could feel myself still ejaculating my seeds in her, I filled her with my cum more than minutes now until I could feel my cock pulsate slowly ejecting the last of my seeds in her.

After for a few minutes of cumming inside the pregnant-looked sexy Serperior, we let ourselves rest in the afterglow of our rough sex, looking at the tired-out Serperior laying on me, I rubbed her bulged womb and pussy full of my cum, she moans softly as she smiles with her eyes closed. I slowly remove my cock in her pussy, slowly sliding it out as she moans loudly. As it is almost out, I focused my mind and created a Psychic wall in her pussy never want to waste my cum.

"Wow! This is the best time ever, Mia." I approached her face and kissed her to the lips, she swirled her tongue with mine, going for a passionate kiss.

She kissed back and out tongue battled for dominance since I am ready to go for more. "Same here..." She replies and licked my cheeks and nuzzles me.

That was a great time alright, but I wanted more and my dick isn't going soft anytime soon but I want to do it back at my home, I'm taking her with me...

"I really want more of you, Mia. Come home with me..." He says to her as she lifted her up. "I want to do more back at my home."

She smiles and kissed me again our mouths connecting with each other and swirling out tongues in sync. and stopped in satisfaction.

"How about I go take a shower and meet you outside? Also to squeeze out your cum in me, I looked pregnant alright as much I wanted to keep it in, it's getting me overweight." She whispered seductively at me, and giggled after the last word. Well she is quite messy, especially she is covered by my cum and that makes it quite sexier, but she has a point.

I couldn't help but to smile and carried her bridal-style which she yelped in the process.

"No, let me wash you up, okay? I'm the one who made the mess on you." I said as I kissed her again. I opened the door and left and walked down the corridor.

"Ohhh... you're such a gentleman..." She teased and hugged and nuzzled me lovingly.

Soon we arrived at the shower area, I carried her to under the shower didn't place her down yet, while still standing and I moved her body like I was lifting her from behind, I moved my arms and grabbed her legs securing my arms wrapped around her legs as I am still carrying her and I spread her legs wide as her pussy appeared in full glory.

"Okay, now you wanna push out those cum from you're womb, you might get pregnant." I said, it worries me that she might get knocked out due to that much cum I shot it her.

"Don't worry, I took a pill every time I work here." She says lovingly as she looked at me.

"Alright, push your hands on your belly and push it out." I said as she did what I say.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

"Push!" I said as she pushed her belly hard and shifted her legs slightly as she contracted her pussy and soon and slowly came out my cum, her legs dangle as my cum poured down to the ground like a waterfall. She pushed her belly harder as more cum flowed out.

"Ohhh... look at that." I remarked as more came out.

"That's so much..." She says, soon I could see her belly deflate seconds by seconds as my cum drifted out of her.

After a few minutes as her belly was fully deflated, a few more came out as I moved my hands under the flowing cum and got a handful of it and it is still warm.

I slowly placed her down and she grabbed my hand and turned it for a bit and let the cum drop down to her mouth. After there's no more, she licks my hand for the remnants left and she swallowed it with a huge gulp.

"It's still warm." She says and she hugs me and kissed me delightedly. I kissed back swirling our tongues and tasting each other. Her long snaky tongue wraps around mine as we kissed deeper, smothering our tongues and mouths in rhythm.

Soon we stopped and I nuzzled her cheek, and she carefully walked slowly to turn the dial because of my cum splattered on the ground, then water came out and fell to the ground as my cum dissolves with the water and sank down the drain, I looked around and saw a soap near the stand. I grabbed it and went to join her, not caring if I caught water on me in the process, she began rinsing herself and I grabbed the soap and sensually rubbed her body to her legs.

"DeSantis..." She said with a smile.

I paused for a few seconds and took in what she said, I smiled as I realize that's her surname, I continued my rubbing and said.

"Mia DeSantis, what a beautiful name, I'm Zarien DenDroid." I said and I moved and started soaking her cum-covered breasts and neck. I continued washing up Mia and sensually my other arm caress her lower body.

Somehow she notices this, and she faced me and smiled. "How come you're not shy anymore?" She asked.

I looked at her and responded. "Heh, I don't know, just got it confidently and you're affections discards it." I said and licked her cheek.

"And by that you mean?" She asked again and kissed me shortly.

"I have began to grow feelings for you... quite awkward huh..." I said as I washing and rinsing her body thoroughly, I successfully discarded the last of my semen stuck to her body, and I began to finger her pussy.

"Does this mean that you want a date?" She asked, feeling my fingers in her, moaning at my treatment.

Wow, so this like to be close to a friend or girlfriend or something... every relationship starts from meaning then the period to get to know each other better and hangout for more until one of them confesses and bam!

I knocked off the idea, this relationship would be a good start for me...

"If you want to, I would love too, and that's the meaning for me to know and love you even more." I kissed her again, my tongue plunged deep in her mouth, swirling together with hers as I stopped fingering her wet pussy.

Our kiss ended for a seconds and she smiles. "Tomorrow at 5?"

I nodded and replied. "Okay then, pick you in the afternoon tomorrow here?"

"No, at my place..." She says as she caresses my cheek.

I grabbed the towel and handed it to her and she began drying herself, I concentrated in my mind Psychic energy and the sight of my mind sighted the room were in having sex and concentrated Psychic energy at her bra and panties and levitated towards the bathroom and opened my eyes and her undergarments levitated in front of me.

I grabbed it and handed it to Mia as she was finished drying herself, throwing the towel at the stand and I asked. "Where would that be exactly?"

She smiles and wore her undergarments and replies. "I'll tell you when we get to your place..." She hugged me and licked my cheek.

"A'right." I said and for the second time, I carried her bridal-style as she hugged me and walked down the corridor and arrived at the lobby, getting some looks on some men look at me jealously that I caught their catch. Soon we arrived outside and went to my car and she looked amazed.

"You like my car?" I asked, as I approached my car, and let her down.

"It's amazing..." She says in awe, I grabbed the keys in my mane and pressed the logo key chain and the car made a 'beep' sound and the invisible electrical field is gone, the doors unlocked and opened the door for her.

"Thank you..." She says and kissed my cheek and got in and I skid across the hood of my car and opened the driver's seat and got in.

The interior of the car is customized with seats, a roll cage and in front is a holographic symbol of the SSC Tuatara. I inserted the key and turned it and the car started to rev and starts up, I turned on the Xenon Headlights as the loud vibration and raw power of the car transmitted to our seats.

"Wow, I love this car, so powerful..." She commented as enjoyed the performance of my car.

I smiled and said. "Buckle up." I said as we put in our seat belts and pressing my other foot to the brake, my other foot pressed the pedal to the metal, I did a burnout and removing my foot of the brake, and there we off, leaving and driving away from the strip club, driving and passing through streets, alleys and people passing by.

Soon we arrived at the intersection, I slowed down to maneuver the turn and drove fast again through the freeway and there are a few cars driving by, I pressed my foot harder and we got faster.

And here I was, a stripper named Mia, seating next to me while driving back to my home. It already made me nervous, I could just shut up from my seat while I drive.

"Ummm..." I started quite an awkward conversation with her, while I focus on the road.

"So... um... why did come to the club?" She asked trying to take the awkwardness away from the conversation.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know, I saw the club while I was moping around, but consider for me to drink a bit, might as well to meet girls there, like you. I never fond of girls for my entire life except for my mother, I was too focused on the things I do before I could interact with girls, well I met some girls, they are all nice and all, some of them were sluts and bitches who wants me for money... but you, you are special..." I said as I caress her cheek, and focused back.

"So you were lonely like from your time? I could feel sorry for you, but why you think I'm special? I'm a stripper from the strip club and I'm quite different from what you think?" She questioned astounded.

I looked at her and said. "People I've met is good and bad, been fools, bitches and cowards. I stick with the good people in my life, not just by friends but like brothers and sisters close to buddies. It's not about what we think of the people by looks, but to understand the person from what they are, like you, you're sexy from the looks but from the inside, _you're a kind, smart and a beautiful Serperior_." I grabbed the shift gear and shifted up and gone faster.

She blushes at my answer and looked down between her legs. "Well, people don't tell me about like that, they see me from what I look, not what I am, it's just so wrong but I never mind... My friends never say this, but you said it truly... thank you..." She approached me and kissed my cheek, I looked at her and kissed her lips for a short time and continued driving.

"No problem, I'm just a helpful and entertaining person." I said.

After for a few minutes, to the right I saw the sign leading to an intersection 200 meters away. I turned on the blinker to the left and lowered my speed and turned left to approach the intersection, manoeuvring up the intersection and up to the overpass and continued to drive.

I slowed down as we approached a bumpy road. Ignoring the rumbling of the road vibrated by the tires, I said. "Can you... uhhh..." I paused.

"What is it?" She asked as her breasts bounced up and down.

"Can you uhhh... jerk me off while I drive?" He teased, "I wanted to raise some steam..." I looked at her smiling.

She smirks at me, and she unbuckled her seat belt and lowered her body to my legs, she reached for my pants and unbuttoned it and un-zip the zipper and grabbed my dock behind the boxers and said, "Just focus on the road."

"Of course..." I responded as I focused on the road, I drove faster back to my home going to 256 km/h, and I looked down a bit as her hand strokes my half-erect cock.

She smiled and started to suck on the head. I moaned softly, feeling her mouth in my cock was pure heaven right there, seeing her lick the side makes me grow larger, thicker and harder now and throbbed my dick a bit, enjoying the treatment. She continues to suck the head until she puts it in a bit swallowing a portion of it, licking under the head as my feet shook in pleasure.

"A little deeper?" I asked, and she did what I request, she went halfway down on my cock sucking and licking the length of my cock.

Soon the sucking feels even more pleasurable and my cock throbs in her mouth even more. And my eyes trailed at my mansion up the hills, and I drove faster as we go up the circling and curved inclined road.

Soon I slowed down and arrived at the gate, and slid open automatically as I accelerated in, it closed and I parked in front of the mansion. I stopped and looked down and see her still sucking and licking it with her eyes closed, admiring the taste.

"We're here." I say, getting her attention.

She slowly pulled off, giving it one last suck, once my cock is free, it left strings of saliva between her lips and his cock, and she rubbed it off with her forearm and said.

"Then let's get to the bedroom." She responded seductively and kissed me again in the lips.

I reacted in kissing back and I swirled my tongue with hers tasting and mixing our salivas with each other. Our combined taste tasted quite uniquely I put, but relatively good. We kept kissing passionately as I felt her hand grabbed and rubbed my cock. I moaned in her mouth as I groped her breasts which she moans in pleasure also.

They let go from the lack of air, and I pulled her close to me and I opened the door, I grabbed her and carried her bridal-style and prick dangling out of the open and went out. I kicked the car door from behind as it slammed shut leaving the keys in. I climbed up the stairs and the glass door opened from opposite directions automatically.

I looked to her and she is amazed to the whole interior of my home. "Wow, you're home is amazing." She complimented as she hugged me lovingly.

"This mansion is no big deal for me, it's just my loving home sweet home..." I said as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, I moved my muzzle close to her ear and whispered. "But _you are..._ "

She looked at me and blushed, she looked down and grabbed my cock and started jerking me slowly. I could moan out, dangling out my tongue in pleasure.

"You have a silver tongue..." She said, as we were almost to my room, I stopped to a huge mirror on the wall, showing our reflections. I looked at my tongue and it was colored silver!

"Nah, it usually red, because I ate my favorite silver candies I bought weeks ago." I explained which she nodded in understanding. We looked at the mirror for a little longer, just to show how beautiful she is and how handsome was I.

"You're so beautiful..." I said as I looked to her reflection.

"And you're so handsome..." She says back looking at my reflection.

After that, we moved to my bedroom and there's not much, there is a huge semi-circle balcony with the view of the beach on behind it that was covered with glass doors around the middle between my room and the balcony, my room is colored brown-beige, with a white-red king-sized bed and a few furnitures and there is a 4- inch think titanium pole in the middle with a few circular platform forming a small tower in the middle.

I dashed and placed her down near the pole and asked. "Will you do a sexy dance for me?" Then I sat at the edge of the bed.

"Almost like you planned this..." She says curiously as she rose up the pole.

"Well, actually..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _I was finally finished connecting the wires to the underground fuse box at the back of my house._

 _As a genius myself, I bought many solar panels and lots of long thick wires. Doing some experiments with the solar panels, I successfully experimented that not just the solar panels take in sunlight to convert radiation energy to electrical energy and also to convert its parameters to take in the darkness to convert it to electrical energy._

 _It took me almost days to complete it and gone through many test and trials to work and works like a charm, I placed the solar panels a few distance away from the house for the reach in of the sunlight and a generator I made to manage the flow of electricity to avoid High Voltage usage, which I also made the generator to be silent only._

 _I connected the main huge wire to the fuse box and made a shocking sound as it is connected and secured it with a lock mechanism. I pressed in some buttons to indicate and re-route the flow of electricity, as I closed the box I pulled the level besides it, and running electricity came through and the titanium bars circling around my home flashed red and lasers came out as it reached each other._

 _Not just for electricity to supply electricity to the laser grid fences and the gate, also to supply my home for electricity, I cut off the electricity from my home and called in the electrical services company to cut off electricity from my home, and which they did, but the only things left connected is my landline telephones around my home, the cable for the TV and the Internet, I mean where else I would get them?_

 _With a job well done, I returned the toolbox to the basement shed besides the Helipad and I went back to grab the titanium bar. But I wasn't looking straight, and I stepped on the handle of the shovel and it stood up hitting my face._

 _I screamed in agony, holding my face softly as I walked back a bit away in front of the bar, after a few minutes the pain settled down but still there. Good thing I wasn't bleeding, it just only crashed to my muzzle and in rage and I wasn't thinking straight and I infused the move Strength to my legs and I charged and kicked the bar up and it flew up and went in the house, it crashed to some glass in, and that's when my rage snapped._

 _I jumped up and so see it crashed to my room, a few glass doors are broken and the bar is stuck on the floor and the ceiling, the floor wasn't damaged but the ceiling was. I tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge even I used Strength so permanently, it's stuck._

 _It took me a couple of days to fix everything, cleaning the up mess bought in new glasses, cement and paint. The structural damage was minor so it took a few cement to cover the cracks and paint it up, replaced the glasses and looking at the pole, I thought of something to make it more unique. And I just applied and make circular platform stairs about three reduced size, it looked dancing pole for great pole dancers, I don't know why I added that there maybe I just thought of it, so meh..._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"...so there, I don't know what to do with it, I tried to destroy it, but a 4-inch titanium steel won't cut it." I said the story, man that was a dumb story.

She giggles and stopped for a moment. "That would be funny for me to see it." She teased as she removes her undergarments and threw it besides me, she pressed her G-cup breasts between the pole.

"Heh, it is..." I say as I began jerking at Mia's sexy pole dancing.

She smiled and swung weightlessly on the pole, flipping upside down and spun, her breasts and ass jiggled wildly as she did so. She stopped upside down, giving him a wink as her tongue ran across her breasts, leaving a streak of saliva on it.

I stood up and approached the sexy Serperior, crouching down to her head and kissed her passionately. She moaned into the kiss and let go of the pole falling on me, and kissing me deeply.

I lifted her up as I kissed her deeply, and soon we got on the bed making out quite roughly. She hugs me from behind and she pushes her mouth deeper in me, which I obliged in return. My hands slid through her green body and I began rubbing her breasts and she moans in pleasure. She runs her hands to my mane and she began to rub it.

I separated from the kiss leaving her in surprise. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ohhh, wait, don't touch my mane, just yet, let me just remove something in there." I reached my hand from behind and went through my mane, I dug in until he heard a small metal clang, she grabs which seems the silencer attached and I pulled it out and grabbed my Desert Eagle weapons, which her eyes widened in surprise.

"Better be careful..." He warned, I placed the gun beside the small cabinet beside the bed. I looked to her and she seems surprised to and I began caressing her and kissing her passionately and deeply again. Her tongue swirled with mine and we both kissed in sync as I grabbed her breasts again and groped it from side to side.

She moans delightfully and she hugs me tighter and I moved my hands down to her pussy and I began rubbing her outer lips and her juices flows and leaked out of her and to my hand. She moans in pleasure and she moves her hand to my cock and rubs it as I purr in pleasure.

Our tongue racking past our mouths to our throats, almost making us choke and shared our salivas. We separated from the kiss and remove my hand from her dripping pussy and looked deeply into each other's eyes smiling. "You we're wondering why I got a gun hidden in my mane, right?"

She nods.

"Well, that's just only for my self-defence since I know this city is a little dangerous, some stupid pricks and bastards won't go or leave me and other damn things, I can persuade them to leave or else to splatter their damn brains on the ground." He stated, while licking her stomach, smelling her good.

She digs her hand to my head and pushing it down some more. "As long you don't get me in trouble." She said between moans from my treatment.

"I wouldn't even think of it." I said and I used my tongue to lick her pussy, all the way up to her stomach, breasts in between and her neck and to her mouth, kissing her again, she deeply admired his passionate love for him, and she's beginning to have intimate and true feelings for him.

"You want to get started?" she moaned into his mouth.

"Yes..." I say as I lay on the bed, she smiled and crawled to me. I felt her soft skin touch and brushed up my fur, I moaned and giggled in her ticklish scheme. She lowers herself to my cock and she began sucking it, I begin to moan in delight she used her tongue to lap up the rest of my length and she began deep throating me again. I moved my hands on her head and began pushing down, she gags a bit on the length I stopped for her to be comfortable on my length. She gave me a nod and I pushed it some more and she began bobbing her head up and down, I let go and let her do the job. She bobs her head up and down as salivas poured out from her mouth and I humped a bit in her mouth for more pleasure.

Minutes of her sucking stops and she sucked it one more time as pulling it out with a 'pop', salivas poured out from her dangling tongue as she face flushed red, she enjoyed it. She began moving and she positioned herself on my cock, and looked at me and gave her a nod. She smiles and went down my cock entering her pussy, the soft walls of hers made entry from within and hilting herself fully in me making us both moan.

I raised myself as I hugged Mia. I moved to the headboard of the bed as I laid there and she began bouncing up and down on my cock. She moaned and grinded her hips into mine and she joined me into another kiss. I opened my mouth and let her tongue invade my mouth and I grabbed Mia's butt cheeks and I pushed her down to my cock even more as we moan in absolute pleasure.

I bounced up and down to her and feeling the pleasurable feeling coursing in my body as she do. "Oh My... You feel so good..." I moaned.

"You too." She moaned back, squeezing her breasts on my chest as she bucked her hips against me. As I am feeling pleasure for the both of us, I grabbed her hips and lifted her up a bit and turned her around and she in reverse cowgirl position, and I continued to bounce my cock in and out of her, she screams in pleasure and her inner walls tighten and I felt hot thick juices coated my cock. She moans in pleasure no giving her time to recover from her orgasm as I pounce my dick in her and hilted in there for a minute.

Using both of my hands to grope roughly her breasts, and she moaned very loudly and she holds my hand and pressed pressure on it and keeping on groping her breasts roughly. Then I removed my cock inside her as her pussy leaked out the stored-in cum she tries to squirt out down on the sheets, I looked to her and she has the scowl look on her face, much to her dismay.

"Anal?" I asked as I started poking the tip of my cock in her asshole. Her scowl swiped out and replaced by a smile, and she began pushing down on my length expanding the tight muscle ring and I grabbed her butt cheeks and pulled her down and my cock head completely in as I pushed down as my length is slowly sinking in her asshole. She surprisingly kissed through halfway and I couldn't help but to kiss back.

We separated for a few seconds and I pushed her down some more until it can't any more, seeing there are a few inches left to go in, but I ignored it and I began thrusting in her tight anal passage.

"You're so tight, love." I said as I roughly thrusted in her asshole and pinching her nipples hardly.

"Your *pant* so *pant* big!" She moaned and panted per words as she fingered herself. I thrusted in some more and she screams in pleasure, the length of my cock has been hitting something and I realize that I'm hitting her prostate, grinning I began thrusting faster and faster in her, and she screams even louder.

"OH MY!" She screamed out as I hit her prostate even more and I thought of something that will make her go wild, until I grinned wildly and I stopped and removed my cock in her, she looked at me in dismay again the pleasure leaving her body.

"Why did you stop?" She asked impatiently.

I grinned and nuzzled her head. "Look down."

She looked down and I closed my eyes to concentrated my powers in my cock, she could look at my cock and soon it glowed black for a bit and soon it multiplied into two long black cocks, standing hard and throbbing proudly, I opened my eyes and looked at her shocked face.

"H-how?" She stuttered, hinting a scared tone in it.

"An illusion, my love... I'm not a snake or a diphallia either, but it is real, and this will make you go crazy." I say and I plunged my two long cocks in her pussy and asshole at the same time. She screamed in total pleasure, feeling two dicks in her lower primates at the same time, attacking for double pleasure in her. I began thrusting my cocks in her at the same time and she could just screamed out loud, her pussy and her asshole squeezing both of my cocks tightly as her fluids began pouring in her pussy and slowly dribbled out of her cunt.

My mind is set to rough mode, and I continued thrusting his cocks in her holes merciless, his hands pinching her breasts and nipples painfully and biting her neck again, which she terribly screamed in ecstasy. I bit on her neck a little deeper and tasting her skin again, she began to moan incoherently from my work, and she rubs her clit for more pleasure, thinking her senses have gone wild.

I thrust even deeper in her, making her scream even more.

"Come on, I wanna hear you scream..." I forcefully thrusted his cocks in her holes, trying to make her scream like a bitch.

"AHH~~~ AHHH~~~ AAAAAHHHHHHHH~~~!" She screams in pleasure and gave in me, her body is almost limping on me, and I forcefully thrusted in again and again. She screams again and I felt her juices coat my cock again and again she came, and it found a way out of her trapped hole and poured down on the sheets.

I kept roughly thrusting in her holes and more of her fluids came out, "I'm almost there Mia. Say the magic words bitch!" I pinched her breasts tightly as my impending load is about to reach out, the growing feeling in my urethra is getting me.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" She screams and without a second, I pushed her down forcefully taking in my cock completely trapping it inside of her.

"Here it comes!" I said and thrusting my cocks in her holes and powerful, large cumshots came in her. This time, the first shot pressed in deep in her pussy and to her insides, my cock throbbed in her and send out pressured powerful cumshots in her, my cocks spewing out liters of cum in her ass and in her depths of her pussy and womb, overflowing with until it came spewing out of her plugged holes and her inflated belly, I remove them from her holes and I stood up and grabbed Mia's head to take a cock-pulsing cum in her mouth, swallowing it and the other cock spraying her every part of her body, to her hair to her feet and tail. The continuous surge of seeds had made almost light-headed, I spewed out huge amount of cum in her mouth that she almost choked on swallowing, and I held her head, forcing herself to take every precious cum in her mouth.

She could only move a bit as she moved her hand on my cock, swallowing all the pent-up cum coming from her mouth and feeling her body getting messy and covered with his cum. She moans softly and she removes herself from my cock and fell back on the bed, passed out.

I grabbed both my cocks and let out the rest all over her body leaving a completely cum-covered Serperior again. After my cocks has done its job, I was still hard and not having any signs of fatigue, I let it all out and I crawled down to her and licked her face and tasted my cum, it tasted unique for a fact.

I moved her closer to the pillows and slowly I grabbed her head and placed it down on the pillow, with that's done, I grabbed the blankets and covered ourselves and I hugged Mia from her body and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you Mia, _sweet dreams..._ " I say and I reach for the lamps and I shut it off and, too fell asleep.

* * *

 _Next day..._

* * *

 _7:00 A.M._

* * *

I woke up, seeing the sun shining on his window, seeing the beach and the water gracefully splashing, I looked to Mia, which she is still sleeping without a care in the world. I began kissing her neck, making her moan in her sleep. I got off the bed and wrapped the blanket around her, and he rushed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the egg carton and the bacon in the freezer. I threw them on the table and grabbed the pan and other condiments, I went to the drawers to grab the egg beater and a bowl and I placed them back at the table. I grabbed four eggs and cracked it open and poured it on the bowl, I threw the egg shells in the trash can and I poured in salt, pepper and mayonnaise and mixed them up together.

Placing the pan on the electrical stove, I fired it up and I grabbed the bottle of cooking oil and poured a little on it and placed the oil beside the stove. I grabbed the bowl and poured the egg batter and let it fry good, I grabbed bacon strips and threw it on the pan. I placed back every condiment, foods and I placed the bowl and batter on the sink, and I grabbed two plates, two glasses and forks and I placed them on the table.

I went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of orange juice and poured it on each glasses and put it back. I grabbed the spatula and I picked up the bacon and slid it in half and I placed them on each plate. After that, I placed the pan and spatula on the sink and I grabbed a tray from under the drawers and picked up the plates, glasses and forks, and bringing them back to my room.

And just in time, I saw Mia waking up, she stretched her body and I greeted. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." She said sleepily as Zarien walked in.

I placed the tray on the cabinet and looked at the drowsy Serperior. I crawled closer to her and I smiled, she rubs her eyes to remove the ounce of tiredness in her and she smiled back at me. I approached her and kissed her passionately and she follows.

It ended for a few seconds and I said. "I brought breakfast."

She looked behind me and nodded. She looked down to her body and I couldn't feel blushing seeing her cleavages in full view.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" She asked.

Without replying, I crawled to the end of the bed and I picked up her undergarments and handed it to her. "Here... you look better without it." I smirked.

She giggles and she began to wear it, I went to the tray and grabbed a plate for her. "Here, have this breakfast." I say.

"Thank you." She grabs it and kissed me. I grabbed the fork and got my breakfast, I poke the form on the egg n' bacon and swallowed it in one go. I chewed it thoroughly and drank the orange juice.

"Stay for a little while." I say.

She looked at me before taking a bite, and gave me a smile. "Sure, but I need to get home."

As she began eating, I went from behind her and started to massage her back sweetly, gently and lovingly. She was surprised by his sudden actions and she looked back at him while eating.

He noticed her reaction and said. "Can I massage a beautiful woman while she's eating?" He asked and licked her cheek.

She relaxed for a moment before going back to eat. "Oh Zarien, thank you, I'm a little sore from last night's fun." She giggles at the last word which I also giggled back.

I continued massaging her back while she eats, I thought to myself I had sex with a Serperior I've gotten to know this day. It was a bit too quick, but from my thoughts, I am taking this relationship quite quickly and it felt like it wasn't right. I am quite oblivious with girls, but I am trying...

"How's breakfast?" I asked.

"It is delicious..." She replies and I grabbed her orange beverage and gave it to her. She smiled and grabbed it and drank it to the last drop.

"Do you know where I could wash myself? I felt a bit icky last night, not to mention you made quite a 'cummy-mess' last night..." She asked, I almost laughed at her next sentence.

"Sure, let me lead the way." I reach for her hand and she reached her hand at me, and we began walking out my room to the bathroom.

We arrive short seconds after and I say. "You go ahead and take a bath while I clean up the mess." I say, she nodded and went to the showers and began washing herself. I dashed to my room and began to clean the mess, I placed the dishes and the glasses on the tray and I began to tidy up the bed neatly. After that I grabbed the tray and dashed to the kitchen and began washing everything.

After 3 minutes of washing I placed the dishes and forks on the drawer, the bowl in the compartment and the pan under the drawers from the dishes. I heard the faint shower gone silent and I dashed back to the bathroom and seeing Mia drying her hair and wearing her undergarments.

"Sooo... do you want me to take you home? I'm also going to town to buy something too." I asked as she finished drying up and she wore her bra and panty.

"Ohh yes, please..." She says and we walked outside my house.

"Come on, let me take you home." He says, and opened the door of his car. She got in and he got in too, starting his car up and started driving from his house to the city.

I drove to this shortcut, than taking the highway and we passed some hills and we arrived to the cliffs and saw the city in a distant. Soon I pushed my feet to the medal and my car went over 325 km/h, and hopefully we don't run in by cops.

We arrived in the city and I asked while driving. "Where's your home?" I clicked some buttons near the seat and a holographic map of Roshan City spawned.

"South-east near the beach." She says and pointed on the map and I drove to downtown and arrived the part.

"By the way, where is your home?" He asked. As I drive around some blocks. But I immediately shut up and saw a green house.

"That's my house." He stopped at the house and she got out and followed her.

She approached the door and looked at me. "Don't forget about our date at 5." She teased me.

I approached her and hugged her and say. "Of course... Mia. Mia, tell me truthfully."

Her face became curious. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?" I say as I stroke her cheek.

"I've never been in love before, but you're the only guy who cared about me outside of sex. That's why I want to date you. _Because your different._ " She says and I could just feel the moment here.

"Yes, I know. Let's go on a date, _because I love you... even in the most precious ways..._ " He said and kissed her passionately, grabbing her hips and lifting her for a deeper kiss. She obliged in kissing back and grabbed my mane and pulled me even closer.

She broke the kiss after a minute. "I'll see you here later..." She says and went in her house.

* * *

I drove near the markets and bought a few groceries such as my primary needs and I drove downtown and I ate lunch in a restaurant, as I was driving back to my house, I thought of something that I wanted Mia to look gorgeous for our date. And I stopped to the red light and looked at the digital clock in my car.

 _'1:00 PM, four more hours till our date.'_ I thought for a moment. Soon, a bulb lit on my head as I got an idea.

I drove somewhere close to some tailor shops and I stopped immediately and locked the car and I dashed in the shop.

I opened the door and it rang as a costumer came in. I looked around and saw various dresses around hanging and in display, and I waited until a Leavanny with glasses and a measuring tape around its neck, since the Leavanny looks feminine and she's the tailor in the shop to me, she greeted.

"Hello sir, welcome to my shop, how can I help you?" She asked politely and kindly.

I scratched my head at a moment and I said. "Well... I need a great dress for our date with my girlfriend..."

"Well, sir, there are various types of dresses here to choose from..." She says and showed me types of dresses and I got an idea of a dress she showed me.

"I would like to take this type of dress..." I say as she looked down to the blue dress she's holding, I could tell that it is perfect.

"Well, sir, I would need to take measurements of making one, you should also bring your girlfriend for it." She says.

That's another thing popped in my mind, how can I get Mia's measurements without spoiling the surprise? Oh wait, I'm such a dumb idiot, how could I forget I was a Zoroark, I could transform into almost anything!

"No need..." I say and my body glowed in dark red and I was covered in a red sphere and the sphere dissipates and appears me as Mia, without her undergarments, so typically I'm naked!

I looked to the Leavanny which she blushed a bright red and I said. "Will this do?" I asked.

She just nodded and got her measuring tape and started measuring me. She did this for a few minutes and grabbed a piece of paper with a pen and wrote the measurements, and I said. "Can I request for the dress to be colored..."

* * *

 _3 hours later..._

* * *

I got out from my car a few blocks away from her house, I dashed close to her house and dropped the box with a ribbon wrapping it.

Looking around and there's no people around, I placed down the box on the ground, and I pressed the doorbell and I dashed away, I jumped up to the roof of another house besides Mia's, and I waited for a few seconds until the door opens and Mia came out wearing a white tank top and some green shorts, she looked around until she looks down in surprise looking at the box.

* * *

 _Mia's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I was drying up my hair for my date with Zarien, the handsome looking Zoroark who was interested with me, and was I too.

I met him in the strip club and we had a time of our lives, ohhhh I could just imagine him taking me so good. His personality is so kind and cool, he knows what I am than what other people thinks of me as a stripper. I can't believe how he would know my personality, like I'm all smart, beautiful and kind of a person, he truly sees me from my perspective than he would see me.

It was too intriguing for me to know him, not to all he's smart, strong and rich, but rather he is a nice person, and by the looks of him, he likes to help others in need. He says he loves me... quite bluntly to be in fact. I mean like on impulse and it was all too quick just like knowing someone out of perspective and rather know what's on the outside than the inside.

We'd just met and had sex with each other from the strip club and to his home. And he never thought that to have sex with me just like that, but rather to know me as a person in a different way. It was weird, but in a good way, although what I felt is not that quite right, but I'd just rather go with the flow, I mean, I trust him, he treated me like a good friend or even more, but bluntly to be in love.

A relationship should start from getting to know each other. Then to the point where both significant other goes hangout with each other and for them to be more understandable with each other, until to the point where would those significant other confesses and accepts, and there you have be honest, I began to grow feelings for him, too... But I think that he sees me as more than a girlfriend, especially he treats me more than a stranger and a friend at the same time, he treats me like I am his. It is quite unintended for him to treat me like that but to his hospitality he does show it.

I shrugged it off and continued my drying and I do smell good for our date, I could just prepare myself and make myself look good.

I was thinking for something to wear but I can't wear just a normal formal dress, I wanted it to be special, since there's plenty of time for me to look since there's an hour left, I could borrow one from my friends who was the same as me, but I was more intriguing than them.

Then I heard the doorbell rang and curiously I thought who could it be. I stood up while I dropped my hairdryer on the table and I walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and arrived at the door, I held the knob and twist it and I pulled back and there's no one there, I took a few step outside and looked around and saw no one, I looked to the ground and saw a box with a red ribbon on it.

I was surprised from who left it, and I could see a small paper behind the ribbon. I picked up the box and looked around for anyone who dropped this box. I closed the door and went to the living room. As I sat down, I pulled the ribbon as it undid the ties around it and opened the note attached on the box and it read:

* * *

 _This is my gift to you, Mia. Wear this dress for me, I want you to look gorgeous..._

 _Pick you up near 5..._

 _-Love, Zarien_

* * *

Zarien...

 _'Oh Zarien...'_ I smiled and remind me of his sweetness.

I grabbed the cover and pulled it open and my eyes went wide. There's a green-emerald dress neatly folded. I stood up and I grabbed the dress and let it drop and it appears that it is a Green Emerald Shoulder-less Slit Dress and it would like as a perfect fit for my body.

"Oh Zarien..." I muttered as I held the dress near me. I also wondered how he had my measurement for this dress...

* * *

 _Zarien's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I looked up and saw Mia picked up the box, as she went back in, I jumped to the streets as I dashed to my car.

 _'Great, success'_ I happily thought as I drove away from the perimeter, I drove to the shortcut to my home and since I was driving at a fast rate, I am running out of time to prepare myself.

* * *

 _30 minutes later..._

* * *

As I got home, I grabbed the groceries and dashed the kitchen and placed them to their respective drawers and cabinets. I quickly got in the showers and take a bath myself, Arceus freaking hell I was so busy waiting the dress to be done, and it took almost three hours and 30 minutes to return here...

Quickly washing my body, brush my teeth and drying myself with the towel. I ran to my room and went to the wardrobe and opened the cabinets and I thought to myself away to wear.

I picked my favorite suit: a Steel Black Bartlett Tuxedo, still the suit fits me perfectly, last time I wore this was the last time that I was the spokesman for the Prom night in my College University, and still the girls won't stop hitting me.

Fixing up the folds and tying up the black ribbon and adding a fake elegant looking rose on the right pocket of the tuxedo and I applied some make-ups, just for me to look more appealing. Before I could leave, I grabbed and wore my wristwatch on the table and my wallet and guns in my mane, I should reload it since I used it last night, so I crawled under the bed and got the ammo case of .50 Cal. Bullets and restocked the magazines in ammunition.

I walked down the corridor and I need one more gift for Mia and I went to thinking for a few minutes and an idea snapped in my head. I ran back to my room and arrived between a small table with a vase on it and a lamp as I faced the wall, I pressed a button behind the vase and the wall slid open and revealed many types of jewelleries.

I decided what to pick and pick the necklace hanging on the mannequin hand. I dashed out of my house and got in the car. I start it up and began driving out the gate and on full speed back to Mia's place.

* * *

 _Mia's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I wore the last hair clip for the finishing touches for my hair. I walked back and looked at the mirror and saw how I look. Definitely I look gorgeous alright. The dress suits me perfectly and I wore a pair of earrings and a small shoulder bag on my left shoulder.

I wore in some make-ups for my face to make me more appealing and it proves more to the finishing touches. I looked to myself again and this is quite the first time I would go on a date and have a great time with him.

I slowly walked down ten stairs since I wore color matching high-heels and arrived down safely. I opened the door and locked it with the key and waited at the sidewalk for Zarien to arrive.

I looked at my wristwatch and it is 4:58, just two more minutes for him to arrive. I waited for a couple of minutes as I sat on the bench near the bus stop.

But until...

"Why hello there beautiful..." A voice greeted me.

I looked around and saw a Machamp, looking all jacked-up, wearing a gray tank top and brown denim pants and a handkerchief tied around his head.

"Ummm... Hi..." I responded nervously as I stood up. Man I should walked for a bit.

He began approaching me as he smirks at me, looking at my attire preciously. "You're a beautiful looking slut... Come with me, let's have fun." He says as his right hand began gropes my butt.

I slapped away his hand in disgust and responded. "Leave me alone..."

He rubs his hand in pain and responded. "Come on now, let's have fun girl, I'll give you a good pound you deserve." He advances at me again and two of his hands began groping my breasts.

I swat both his hands away and my right elbow began extending to a sharp-edged sword and I swiped my elbow across the Machamp's face as he recoiled to my attack.

"GAH!" He screamed and held his face for a few seconds and faced at me angrily. "All right, that's it!" He screamed and all his hands grabbed me, lifting me up in the air as. I yelped in the process.

"Damn you're a frisky one, you're going to deserve a fucking good bang, I and the other guys will bang you hard..." He cackled as he walked away.

"Let... Me... Fucking... GO!" I screamed as I wiggled out, struggling from his grasps, but I can't get free or budge.

"Stop struggling or your punishment will be tenfold..." He warned.

Before I could reply, I heard a loud car sound at a distant and I smile, realizing who it is.

* * *

 _Zarien's POV/Intermission_

* * *

I was almost near Mia's home and a few people were strolling around, and I was excited as a happy child going to a mall.

I turned to the next block but my smile was wiped away from my face as I see Mia trying to escape to the grasp of the Machamp.

"Grrrr..." I growled and I pressed my foot to the medal and I accelerated faster as I left skid-turn my car near the two. I immediately came out and to see Mia, relieved to see me.

"Zarien..." She happily cried, and she struggled out his grasp. "Help me!"

"Let her go fucker..." I threatened as I crunched my knuckles. I could just use my guns, but let's not be stupid.

"Get outta here man, she's mine..." He threatened and approached me, my eyes glowed blue and I concentrated my powers and my body glowed and multiplied into two, appearing two of myself, my clones rushed to the Machamp as he jumped up and kicked him to the jaw as he blasted up. He slowly cries in pain and loose his grip of Mia, and I dashed up and caught her and landed back on the ground.

My vision returned to normal as time progresses normally and Mia looked in shock and I turned around and my clone landed as the Machamp crashed down to the road.

"Are you okay, Mia?" I asked as I fix the loosen strand of her hair back.

Her reaction was surprised and she nodded and hugged me. "I'm okay, just a mess here and there..." She answered, I smiled and laid her down on the hood of my car I faced the Machamp who's slowly struggling to stand up.

My clone dissipates into a light and I focused on the Machamp.

"Alright jack-ass, bring it on." I say as I got in an offensive stance.

The Machamp cried as he charged at me, I jumped up and with a somersault landed behind me and I did a roundhouse kick on his hips as he grunts in pain, he swung two of his arms heading to me, I ducked as it almost hits me and I punched him in the stomach, as he crouch in pain, I knee-slammed his face and he fell to his back, I caught his legs and with a cry, I swung around and threw him to the trash bins across the alleyway.

I huffed as a little sense of fatigue lingers in my body, I didn't care. I turned to Mia, which she was shocked on my ordeal. I approached her and sorry.

"Sorry if you got to see that, I'm just pissed at what's happening on our date now..." I said I'm defeat, I'd just ruined our time for the date.

She got off the hood and approached me and kissed me. I obliged in kissing back, swirling our tongues together for a short time until she separates from me.

"No, Zarien. It's fine, thank you for rescuing me." She says and hugs me, as I hugged back.

We spent hugging each other for a few seconds until we let go and I asked. "You ready?"

She just nods, and kisses me in the lips. I smiled and we walked back to my car and drove away.

I turned around some blocks until we got to the main road, and she asked. "Where we going?"

I looked to her and smiled. "To the best restaurants in town." And she kissed me on the cheek from her seat.

* * *

We arrived to the restaurant, it is near the beach actually, my Mom owns this restaurant when she is still young, and she's still the manager in this restaurant but a substitute took her place for a moment.

I drove slowly to some of the occupied parking slot until I found one and parked there. Soon we got out and as a gentleman I grabbed her hand like we're a couple. And arrived in front of the restaurant door, the restaurant's name is "Alinea Grand Palace Restaurant".

We enter the door and greeted us by people who are eating at their tables and soft serenading violin and piano music. The whole place is a grand exotic restaurant at its finest and everything serves here are the greatest.

I looked to her and her face is in awe. "How is it?"

She looked at me in glee. "You really outdid yourself..."

I scratched the back of my head and said. "Just for you to know, this is my Mom's restaurant."

We walked to the reception table, as I ding the bell and a Gardevoir receptionist came for our aid.

"Hello, and good evening. Welcome to Alinea Grand Palace Restaurant. Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"A reservation for Zarien DenDroid." I smiled and the Gardevoir lit her face in surprise.

"Oh, Mr. Zarien, it is very nice to meet you again, I haven't seen you in the last time you're here with your mother. And how's your mother? This restaurant is still giving the best satisfaction for everyone here." She says.

"Well, the place is running the best it looks and I just moved here a month ago and I still need to familiarize myself in this place for a while. And yes, my mother has been good. She's spending her time with my dad and others..." I said.

"Well, let me introduce you to your table, you and your lovely girlfriend follow me." She says as she begins to walk as we follow.

I grabbed Mia's hand and I pulled her closer to me, she looks up and smiled at me as she snuggles against me. We arrived to a spot with a semi-circle table, behind us is a garden with a fountain and some exotic things were around it.

"Here you are." The Gardevoir waitress says as we took our seat. "Excuse me for a moment." She curtsied as she walks away.

I scooted closer to her and she scoots closer to me until we're in the middle, then a Shiny Mienshao, as its dress looks feminine so it's a female; the Shiny Mienshao waitress came to us and handed us the menu. I grabbed it and gave one for Mia.

She grabs a notepad & a pen waiting to say what we want. "What would you want for this lovely evening, Mr. DenDroid and your girlfriend?" She asked.

I slightly looked to Mia who is looking at me with a smile, I decided and closed the Menu, as I say. "Give us the best you got." I looked to Mia and she closes her menu too, the Shiny Mienshao waitress smiled and nodded and grabbed the menu and walked away.

As we waited, we groomed ourselves a little bit to look a little more appreciating, and Mia is grooming by herself, I scooted closer to her and I began rubbing her back, which she gasped in surprise.

"What?" I asked, I'm just massaging her, don't she want it?

She looks at me as she gave me a playful glare. "We can do it later..." She says as she grabs both my hands from behind. Next I wrapped my arms around her waists as she yelped softly as she lays on me, I gave her a kiss. She surprisingly kissed back and I decided to enjoy, I don't care how many people will look, I'm enjoying the moment with her.

Soon after a few seconds I parted a little space between us and she flashes a sweet smile and kissed me in the cheek. "Hey, later darlin'." She teased and winked at me.

I looked a little amused by her statement. "Darlin'? Huh" I said, and I flashed a smile and she giggles softly and punched my elbow.

Then I exclaimed. "Wait!" I say, as my hand dug behind in my mane.

She gave me a curious look. "What?"

"Close your eyes..." I say as I still fiddled something in my mane, she nods and shuts her eyes, and then I smiled and grabbed it out. Then slowly un-clipping the lock and moved my hands behind her neck and locked it in place, and gently grabbing the precious gemstone as it softly makes contact to her chest.

"Open them now." I say, and she opened her eyes and moved her hand to her chest as she felt the object, she lifts it and looked at her Emerald Necklace. All I could do is to look her shocked face and I opened my arms again as she lunged at me for a hug, she whispers something I can't understand, but I don't care.

"Zarien..." She whimpers...

* * *

After waiting for minutes, a Flygon waitress came for us, elegantly walking with a tray on her left hand. She turns her tail and I noticed forks and a bucket with wine and glasses with it. Her tail flipped up and launched up in the air, next she places the tray in front of us, and her tail flicked the cover and revealed our delicious cuisine, the forks landed on each part on the cuisine as one for us and her tail again caught the bucket and the glasses bounces out and lands perfectly beside each side of the tray and the bucket was slowly placed behind the tray.

"Please, enjoy your cuisine 'Meaty Pineapple with Garlic Sauce'." She says and curtsied again and walked away.

We touched out fork and began eating. And I looked to her and rather she has an emotion-less expression, I asked. "Mia, what's wrong?"

She looks at me and says. "It's... just... it's all too nice..."

I slightly frowned and say. "Mia, it's our date, and I'm trying to make us happy with it." She looks at me. "Mia, it is a too quick for this term, but I wanted to be this way, for us..."

I say and I dug the fork on the chunk of meat and lifted it near her mouth. "Say Ahhh..."

She didn't comply but moved to me and kissed me instead passionately, I was surprised for a moment and melted with her together, soon after that we started to eat.

It was a silent dinner we ate; rather we focused on eating, well, respectfully for the other people here. After we ate, I stood up and handed a hand at her, she seems confused but reluctantly grabs it, then I carried her to the ball room where other couples we're dancing to the music, we lead ourselves in the middle and we began dancing to the music.

The music changes to a more romantic serenade, and that got me to dance a little agitated, I picked up the pace, she did follow but her steps were not quite timed but rather I slowed a bit and got into the groove. I've noticed her face, which seems showing of sadness, ohhh... what did I do wrong? She looks to me and gave me a small smile which I smiled back and continued dancing.

Step by step, sway by sway, a twirl and the finishing posture so elegant that the people watching were clapping at us in amazement. We smiled and waved a bit as we got off the dance floor.

* * *

 _Mia's POV/Intermission_

* * *

This is just too much, all this, for me, what Zarien says to make us happy, well, I'm over happy of all of this, but...

...Is that I'm a lonesome woman, well enough to work and undesired to receive like this. It's like the terms of: "When you are this kind of woman, don't expect that kind of man."

It is all too meddlesome for me to get into a relationship with Zarien, it's all too different, this is what girls would expect, but for most men, they would just get a girl and done. But Zarien, he's different, in typical terms he is a handsome, kind and smart one, his personality is different than other rich men. He is usual-like people, he didn't care for his riches and rather shows himself plainly like other people without the wealth, scratch that. He is a good person, he puts all his efforts in accomplishing well throughout successfully.

I just can't take this, I'm like experiencing this all too well, everything he gave and I gave, well under the circumstances we're both equal?

I just can't anymore... It's all too much; I can't accept this, Zarien...

I looked to the mirror on the wall and I was tearing up, looking at Zarien who's talking to a receptionist paying for our food. I slowly ran and left the restaurant, the door slammed open and I wish Zarien won't notice.

I ran faster and faster away from the parking lot and ran to the beach, I don't care we're sands ruining the dress I just ran, tears bailing out of my eyes.

"MIA!" I heard his voice as I was far from him, I swear I didn't look back and I ran. But soon a flash of light appeared a few meters from me and appears Zarien, I tried to jump up but I tripped on a rock and fell to him. We both slammed to the coconut tree and Zarien grunted as he fell sat-flat behind the tree, he held my body as I cried even more.

"Mia. Mia, what's the matter? Tell me, please!" He cried as he held my face, I looked to his hazel eyes and even more tears bailed out. I tried to struggle out his grip, but no to avail.

"Zarien please..." I struggled to get free, but he held me even tighter. I tried to wiggle out his arms but I can't.

"Mia, what's wrong? Please..." He looked to my eyes as those hazel eyes pierced to my heart.

His eyes did shown concern, his face says it all, it was never known if he didn't realize everything he did, and it was all for our enjoyment, but it is all too fast.

"Zarien... it's just too much... for me." I muttered, enough for him to hear.

It was like a forever in silence, the only sound can be heard is the ocean's splashing waves as it runs to the shore line, the cold breeze hitting us and the moment of silence in nature overtook our silence. I slowly look down as I paused at his chest, he began humming a tone and sung.

 _You are safe here in my arms_  
 _Never fear I'll be beside you_

He held my hands with his.

 _Feel my love, touching your soul_  
 _Holding you close as I whisper to you_

He pulled me closer to him as I was lying behind him.

 _I will never leave you hold on tight_  
 _Promise to stay forever by your side_

We we're lifted up mysteriously, guessing my intent were Zarien's Psychic power.

 _I will never leave you promise I'll_  
 _Stay forever I will never leave you behind_

He places my hand with mine as our hands intertwine together and places his other arm on my hips and slowly we danced on a spinning pattern, he continued.

 _Stay with me and you will see_  
 _I will be the one you've been dreamin'_  
 _I won't hurt the heart that you've given me_  
 _You'll never be wounded in my arms I promise_

He forces me to do a twirl, I did so and soon his song, it was aching my heart, he sings very amazing.

 _I will never leave you hold on tight_  
 _Promise to stay forever by your side_  
 _And I will always love you promise I'll_  
 _Stay forever I will never leave you behind_

He slowly laid me to the sandy ground as he lowers to me. His hand came cupping my cheek.

 _You are safe here in my arms_  
 _'coz I will never leave you_  
 _Leave you behind..._

He whispered the last words and approaches me in a kiss. His lips touches mine and slowly I kissed back, feeling the passion radiating out of him, my hands travelled to his face as I kissed him even more. His hands travel down my face feeling the ticklish feeling as it travels down.

Soon we separate from the kiss slowly, looking deeply at each other's eyes. Even in the silence over us, all he could hear... even at this closeness... is our hearts.

"Mia... I love you." He began, to be sounded quite bluntly for me, it didn't matter anymore.

Three simple words... it already strikes yourselves at the point, it is a choice you place it, and it will change you forever.

I closed my eyes and thought about it, after all, he did this just for us to enjoy and be happy, he's treating like more than just a friend, think about the time I can spend with him, that will help us... to grow our relationship, and to think of it, this is a massive start and almost reached the pin point.

I slowly opened my eyes, and smiled. "I love you too..."

He smiles and brought us together in a kiss, ever so romantic now the time going us now, I could... feel now so happy. Even though, okay, I will say awkward, but okay-perfect.

We let go and look again to each other's eyes. "Let's take it slow, if you want..." He says.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "That's better." I said. He laughed and pulled me again in a kiss, which I easily reciprocated back.

This is a massive turn for us, and this is just a start for us, I could ever be happy anymore just to be with him, the romantic passion of notion happening between us is a start; no one was ever looking at least for the white moon witnessing the event.

* * *

 _Published by,_

 _-Itzmeall©™ & Breedixis_ _, copyright intended_

* * *

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


End file.
